


Blood and Screams

by blooodymoon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Flash Rogues, Gen, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooodymoon/pseuds/blooodymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Hartley screams but he can’t hear himself over the pitches in his ears. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Screams

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble written for the wonderful [Meinarch ](http://meinarch.tumblr.com) after we fangirled over  
> "The Sound and the Fury"  
> And check out her awesome Piper[ Badge ](http://meindraws.tumblr.com/post/109548160816) and Art [ 1 ](http://meindraws.tumblr.com/post/108747299661) and [ 2 ](http://meindraws.tumblr.com/post/109417991906) for the episode

Hartley knows that the decision to sneak in Star Labs to at least try and prevent a catastrophe was a bat one, when he is hit by a shockwave- clearly from an explosion and wasn’t that exactly what he told Harris?! - and he flies back and probably will end with a few broken rips and then  
Hartley screams but he can’t hear himself over the pitches in his ears.  
His fingers dig deep in his skull but he can’t feel them tearing the skin apart. Everything is numb!  
Everything except his ears and it won’t stop.  
It’s like the worst tinnitus, but IT JUST WON’T STOP.  
He rolls around, but no position makes it better, and he get himself on his feet, there is too much pain.  
His blood is pumping throw his head and flowing out of his ears.  
Tears are making their out of his eyes and mix with the blood, but he can’t remember when he started, he didn’t hear himself starting sobbing. He can’t hear himself doing anything.  
He screams again and again, until his throat is sore but he still can’t hear it. Can’t hear anything except the screams.  
The screams of the hundreds of people he must have failed for not convincing Harrison, HIS mentor for the better!  
He long stopped screaming when the paramedics arrive. One of them pulls his hands from his head and he sees that his nails are broken and full of blood.  
But he doesn’t care. Doesn’t care how long his tears are already dried up or how long ago he couldn’t stream anymore, he just cares about how to make it stop. MAKE IT STOP!  
That and revenge.


End file.
